The Impossible Quiz Demo
The Impossible Quiz Demo is the name of the original version of Splapp-Me-Do's hit game The Impossible Quiz, and the very first instalment of the The Impossible Quiz series. It was in 14 December 2004 on Splapp's deviantArt page. Gameplay The Demo version of The Impossible Quiz featured only 30 questions. The predominant standard ones include 4 clickable options, one of which is the correct answer, though just like the main games of the series, there are a few tricky questions along the way that require some insane logic and mouse skills. There are no Power-ups nor bombs in here, and the Tab key can be freely used during most of the gameplay. The lives system is not implemented in this game, which means every wrong answer results in an instant Game Over. The music used during the Quiz is the audio from the bonus video found in the PlayStation game "Boombots", which was also used as the main menu music of the full version of The Impossible Quiz. The Impossible Quiz Demo has been referenced in all of the games, most of the time actually including some of the questions. Backstory Roughly three years before the release of the full version of The Impossible Quiz, Splapp had originally been working on the game as a project for a website a few friends of his were making back when he was in college. This short Demo was meant to be a teaser of what was going to be the fully-fledged game to be featured on the site. Some time after the release of this Demo, Splapp had begun working on an extended edition which would be called The Impossible Quiz Beta. It was meant to include 10 additional questions that would come right after finishing the 30 of the Demo, as well as a checkpoint (maybe even two or more). Over time, however, Splapp ended up dropping The Impossible Quiz Beta, and with it the full The Impossible Quiz project. It wouldn't be until two years later, towards the end of 2006, that he picked up the project again, started it from scratch and worked on it on his free time. In February of the following year, people would finally see the release of the full version of The Impossible Quiz.Post in Splapp's Tumblr page. Answers Below is a list containing the answers to each and every single question of the game. For further info regarding any particular question in the list, please refer to the template located on the bottom of the page, which contains links to every particular question of the game. 1. Four (holes in "a Polo", or Polo shirts) 2. No, but a tin can (word play: a "match (can't) box", but a "tin can") 3. Egg mayonnaise (according to Splapp, it tastes like cardboard) 4. K.O (answer the backwards question by saying "O.K." backwards) 5. Shallots (smaller onions) 6. F'taang! (the sound a bell makes, written down) 7. No, about 20 cm off the ground ("Shanghai?", as in "she hang/hung high?") 8. Click the nipple to the right ("Click the right nipple") 9. Eleven (The only normal number) 10. No ("Press 'Yes' to exit", but pressing 'Yes' makes you lose) 11. Click on Waldo (Wally), in the middle of the screen 12. Christ (probably a reference to the Communion Wafer) 13. B (It stands for the word "before") 14. Sucksess (that's what it sounds like, in any case) 15. The dot over 'i' (it's the smallest dot on screen) 16. Minstrels (probably a reference to "The Black and White Minstrel Show") 17. Follow the path of the maze or open the right click-menu (or hold the left mouse button) to safely cross through it 18. Knit one, pearl one, drop one, curl one (lyrics of "Vindaloo", an English football song for the 1998 World Cup) 19. Type PENCIL on the on-screen keyboard (you were given a picture of a pencil) 20. Mary rose (Mary Rose sat on a pin, so she immediately got up, therefore she "rose") 21. 8 (letters in "sentence") 22. Find the tick, located somewhere around the bottom-right corner. 23. Psychedelic boogie child (it's actually called "filtrum", but "Psychedelic Boogie Child" is the name of a song featured in the game "Boombots") 24. A torch (you can use it to turn a bucket into a lighter) 25. Fat bloke (stereotypical portrait of America) 26. Convict (apparently refers to the large number of convicts in Britain that were deported to Australia around late 18th century) 27. Spangulated Codknacker (the name of the character drawn to the right of the options) 28. You run, you run so far away (reference to the song "I Ran (So Far Away)", by A Flock of Seagulls) 29. Bran (you have to name a file in order to save your changes) 30. Teeth (you're told to "Choose food", but in reality you're looking for what "chews food") Trivia *Most of the questions from the Demo have made it into the full version of The Impossible Quiz, and some of them into The Impossible Quiz 2. *Moreover, Question 117 from The Impossible Quiz 2 features a random question from the Demo, out of those that haven't made it as a normal question into neither of the two games. It is presented in the exact same way as it is here, retaining its look, options and answers. * A unique feature of the Demo is that the Game Over screen would display different messages depending on which question you guessed wrong. Sometimes, said message will have to do with the content of the question itself. ** It's worth noting that none of the following games had customised Game Over screen for each question; while doing this for a 30-question long Quiz is actually a great idea, it wouldn't be sensible to try the same for one with over 100 questions. *The demo is also referenced in Question 107 of The Impossible Quiz Book (Chapter 3), which says "Oh God... what year is it?", presented in a style reminiscent of the one used in this game. The correct answer is 2004, which is when the Demo was originally released. **However, the background of said question is different, being a beige background with cracks and time scars. References Category:Games Category:The Impossible Quiz Demo